Jazzeh
Jazzeh (real name Jasna), formerly known as Kratos_Aurion29, is a long-time member of the Tales forums. She left the forums on a few occasions, mostly due to school-related time constraints. While it is true that her username is Jazzeh, she doesn't actually like being referred to by that name. She would change her username to Jazz, but due to an outdated member account on the forums, she is unable to change it. Her current username is Jazzin'. History Jazzeh joined the forums in March of 2005. She spent a majority of her time in the Forum Games, but unlike most members at the time, she did not spam the forum often enough to have accumulated a post count large enough to be considered a FG spammer. Even now, her post count shows no indication of the amount of time she has spent on the forums. She also spent a small amount of time in Avatar and Signature Requests as well as the RP section. Additionally, she posted in the Tales of Symphonia Art section, posting up bits of mediocre fanart. From that point on, she kept her art to her DeviantArt account. She spent a small amount of time in the notorious Boarding House threads, and when the 9th thread was locked, she moved onto the BH splinter forum created by Sinister_Minister. 2006 Jazzeh returned to the forums in the summer of 2006, discovering the miracle of both Firefox and Skype, in which she became a participant in the fabled, ever-moving Tales Skype Chat. Soon after, she met MoogleEXE, and quickly began to date him. 2007 to Present After some rocky sections of their relationship, Jazzeh and MoogleEXE eventually settled down with the drama and continue to have a normal relationship. She graduated from high school in 2009, and since then has grown into a cynical motherfucker. In addition, Jazzeh became acquainted with IRC, and became a regular on #/m/, a channel about robots. In terms of her current post habits, she posts primarily in General Discussion and Avatar and Signature Requests, as well as Video Games, Music and Anime Discussion. General Jazzeh is somewhat competent at making art with both traditional and digital media. However, she's embarrassed by most of it. Jazzeh is also an adept at the art of photoshoppan signatures, and has won a few SotWs (not like they matter though). Her hobbies include sleeping, playing video games, chatting online, listening to music, photoshopping, and having real friends every now and then. Also, sleeping. She is known for having a disregard for her academics, if it means cutting into her sleep schedule. Jazzeh's major interests include mecha anime, CardCaptor Sakura, and K-pop. Jazzeh has also hosted the Tales Forum Awards for the past two years. She is not a very good host, but no one has dared to usurp her throne as of yet. Personality Jazzeh is known for being kind to just about anyone, though she has little tolerance for those that are annoying. She has been seen to act curtly to the annoying, rude, or just plain stupid members. However, in the face of the purely stupid, she holds back from spouting the easily-said insults and instead attemps to actually try to help them, even if the effort is partially out of sarcasm. She is known for being friends with most people considered to be easy targets for mockery, including HotFire. Epic Mafia Jazzeh is known for being a total baws at Epic Mafia, the game that has swept General Discussion by storm. Her favorite role is Jailer. Music Jazzeh has had a long history with music, having participated in middle, high school and college band. She began on the clarinet, while expanding her talents to the saxophone, flute, and sousaphone. However, after a semseter of university marching band, she deemed it not worth her time, ending her musical career at that point. She enjoys listening to music immensely, and is open to most genres, though a few are absolultely off-limits, including Country and New Age music. She is an avid listener of K-pop, usually sporting an avatar of her favorite SNSD member, Im Yoona. Her favorite artists include: *JAM Project *BoA *Round Table Ft. Nino *Avenged Sevenfold *Girl's Generation (SNSD) *Backstreet Boys *C.N. Blue *Lady Gaga *brentalfloss *she *Britney Spears *Daft Punk *any Eurobeat *2PM *Michael Jackson *Home Made Kazoku *Adam Lambert *Genki Rockets *Maroon 5 *SHINee *Earth Wind & Fire *ABBA *System of a Down *The Ramones *Electric Light Orchestra *Led Zeppelin *Wayne Bergeron *Kara *Psychostick *Count Basie *The Beatles *Beyonce *Hellogoodbye Jazzeh has made an appearance in Skythe's famous Tales Manor comics. Category:Forum Users Category:Skypers